paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's Philippine Class: About the Executive Government
This is the second story of the Pup's Philippine Class Started: March 16, 2017 Ended: March 17. 2017 Characters * Ryder * Carlos * Chase * Marshall * Zuma * Skye * Rocky * Rubble * Vicente * Tracker * Andres * Jake * Everest * Emilio Plot A new Discussion The next day Vicente and Andres goes to the Lookout. Jake and Everest are behind the 2. The Paw Patrol noticed them talking. Carlos founds an old newspaper contained the news about the declaration of the Martial law of the Philippines. he showed it to Vicente and Andres. Andres said "Hey guys, I think you need to learn more about the Philippine Government." Vicente said "Meet us at the Philippine Consulate at 0800 hours from now." The next day The Paw Patrol arrived at the Consulate. Ryder sees Andres. Chase asked Andres if he sees Vicente. Andres said "Andres is at the Malacanyang Palace now. Along with Emilio." The Paw Patrol is sad. Andres said "Vicente invented something to transport you to that place very fast." Zuma asked "But how Dude?" Andres said "Follow me to the Back." They went at the Back on the Embassy. Andres transforms his Pup house into a passenger Jeepney. The Paw Patrol, Jake and Carlos are now sitting on the Back. Andres said "Hang on." Unknown to them Andres called Gaz from Credhill, and asks to use the Chronosphere to teleport. Gaz asked "What's the Coordinates?" Andres said "14.5946° N, 120.9946° E" Gaz said."I will start the chronoshift in 3,2,1." The chronoshift begins and they teleport from Adventure Bay to Malacanyang palace. As Vicente and Emilio are going to the Gardens. They see a barrier and just as then A Paw Patrol Jeepney arrived. Andres emerged from the Jeep along with the rest of the Passengers. Vicente is happy to see them along with Emilio. Vicente said "Are you interested to learn about the Government of the Philippines?" everyone said "Yes." Vicente entered the Palace to start a story. A story to begin Vicente Narrates. "It all begin when the Philippine Isles is under the Spanish Rule called the Capitancy General, and then Americans came it became an Insular Government. It was under the Commonwealth. during the time of the Evil Dictatorship it became a Military state or Shall we say:Martial law. and A woman from the opposition became the hero of the Philippine Democracy that leads to its sovereignty." Carlos asked "What are the Branches of the Government." Emilio said "I am a part of the Executive Branch of the Government, President, Vice-President and its cabinet are belong here. The Legislative branch contains the House of Representatives and the Senate and the Judiciary heads by the Chief Justice and its Courts." Carlos is shocked. Ryder said "What about the lower parts?" Vicente said "Mayors, Governors, Captains are the Leaders of the cities, provinces, and some Barrios." Ryder said "Oh!" Vicente added "You know that this Palace is the resident area of the Philippine Presidents?" Ryder said "No." Emilio said "Follow me to the hallway." As everyone followed Emilio to the Hallway. Chase sees Pictures of the Presidents. Chase asked "Emilio? Are you the First President?" Emilio said "Yes. I was elected as leader of the Revolutionary government." Emilio said "We are 16 presidents now." Chase sees all the Pictures of the Presidents. Ryder asked "Who was the evil dictator you talked us about?" Andres points his paw to the Picture of Ferdie Marcos. Ryder is in awe. Andres asked "Do you remember what does the Old newspaper that Carlos sees Earlier?" Ryder remembered. Jake said "Did some Presidents Run into lower office?" Andres said "Yeah. they became Mayors, Councilors, Representatives." The New End At 4:00pm Emilio bids farewell to the Paw Patrol. Everyone Rides on Andres' Jeepney. Before they leave. Emilio said something to Vicente and Andres "You two must continue teach the Paw Patrol to learn about the Filipino Culture. I will see you again soon." Vicente said "Count on us. El Presidente. Andres said "This Katipunero is ready to serve Pinuno." Andres and Vicente goes back. Andres called Gaz to Chronoshift back to Adventure bay. Emilio bid farewell. when Andres, Vicente, Jake and Carlos returned to the lookout along with the Paw Patrol. Vicente said "Are you having fun learned about the past?" Carlos said "Maybe, but we have something for you." Carlos and Ryder pasted on their shirt shows a patch contains the President Seal. Vicente asked "Where did you get that?" Carlos said "Meanwhile you and the Pups talked about the Presidents. Me and Ryder met the other members of the Executive Branch. the Vice president Gave us these pins, and she honors us as delegates or shall we said Consuls." Vicente gets one. along with the pups. Everyone entered the lookout to rest. Vicente wrote in his diary:"The Paw Patrol is now learning the Filipino executive Government. now I will step up their learning about the Philippines." Ryder said "We are proud to be as Adventure Bay citizens!" Vicente said "I think we will teach them how to be a good citizen." Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts